A Single Human Act, A Demons Deepest Desire
by ShadowStrider
Summary: A growing love between a boy and his butler are interrupted by a plot to gain supremacy in the underground and in the Queen's eye by the rival Guard Dog, Aloise Trancy. Will Sebastian and Ciel's love be able to blossom under such pressure? Does the Trancy Manor gain popularity over the Phantomhive Manor? Ciel can stop him? But will he sacrifice his love for Sebastian to do so?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N This is a collaboration between another author and myself, so enjoy. As all who read and write on fanfiction know, my editor and I do NOT own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**

The chocolate poured from the cup, slowly, almost painstakingly for Ciel, for he knew what was coming, though he didn't dread it. As the slightly warm mixture flowed across his young and nubile chest, he arced his back, a soft mewl passing his lips, that he soon regretted having let escape.

"Does my young lord fancy himself a cat this evening?"

"Not the case at all!"

"Are you certain Master?" Before his young Master could respond, he began trailing his tongue from his collar, slow, agonizingly slow, down to his chest, where he began twirling his tongue, tasting of both the warm cocoa confection, and the sweet, supple skin that lay beneath. It did not escape Ciel's notice that Sebastian still wore the snide, and to his distaste, the look of utter satisfaction on Sebastian's face as he continued speaking, "I rather think you would enjoy scratching, just as well as being scratched my lord."

"Shut up Sebastian! I won't have anymore of your nonsense."

A slow rising blush began forming on Ciel's face, not hating, but also not entirely loving the idea that Sebastian was forcing into his head.  
The thought of wearing one of his silly little costumes again was not nearly as enticing as having him rake his nails up and down Sebastian's spine.

Thinking back, he probably shouldn't have donned the first of nearly a hundred different pair of cat ears whilst in the company of his butler. The first pair staring back at him from a framed case sitting on the mantle. A mockery and, in Sebastian's eyes, a memorial of his dear Master placating,  
tantalizing, and teasing his one and only weakness.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

"What do you mean, you've made all the arrangements for the costume?"

Ciel was used to getting some say when it came to every decision, though for the sake of appearances, he tended to let most everything occur as is. But for Sebastian to have made arrangements, without consulting him made the young Lord a little uneasy.

"Master, I don't always herdy dur mur flerpty floopin. But when I do, I yer der shmer dor your der foomty, der shoopin flerpty dur."

Ciel's immediate look of puzzlement was amusing, but only in the slightest. Sebastian walked closer and handed Ciel a letter bearing the Queen's seal.

"Young Master, you have an assignment today. An attack on the people has escalated in the past few weeks. The witness reports say that the victims where surgically cut apart with the organs kept in mason jars and nestled almost caringly against the victims mangled body."

Brought back from his moment of bewilderment at Sebastian's antics, he took the letter from his hand. A grim scowl crossing his face at the familiarity of the crimes. "It sounds like another Jack the Ripper case. But Madam Red.. she.. she is dead. You and I attended the funeral. So what could this case be now of all times?"

Sebastian stood obediently besides his young Master's chair as Ciel read through the queens report. Speaking low but almost matter of factly, "It sounds like a Copy Cat young Master."

"Sebastian, whats on the schedule for today?"

Sebastian looked his young Lord over with slight shock, concealed beautifully, that the young Earl kept his composure so calm and collected considering the new case being an almost exact replay of his late Aunt, Madame Red, and her crimes.

"Today, Sir, you have your History lessons, Viola at 3 o'clock, and then the Ball at Trancy Manor."

Ciel thought, but only for a moment, knowing full and well the pause was merely for aesthetic purpose. With a voice bred into him from years of being in his position as Earl he spoke.

"Cancel all of my appointments Sebastian, the Queen's orders take precedence."

"What about the Trancy Ball, Young Master. Your appearance is expected and if you do not attend it may hinder your image. And your costume is already prepared, as I mentioned, I took care of the arrangements for it to be ready for you at the Trancy Manor."

Ciel let out a sigh, heavily laden with disgust and wanton desire to actually be there. Sebastian only smirked, careful not to let his young Lord see it.

"Fine, I'll go. But only because I want to uphold the Phantomhive name. Nothing more or less. Understood?"

Sebastian bowed and held out Ciel's top hat, "Yes, my Lord."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Claude watched as his young Highness paced the study, his untouched confectionery treat lying untouched on the desk. With a simple shift of his feet Claude slowly started to step towards the desk to remove the spoiling food. A simple canoli, its delicate creamy white center. The only mark upon the cream was the chocolate chips pock marked through out. The cream so sweet and pungent, tenderly wrapped and caressed by the toasted pastry shell. That pastry was lightly dusted with powdered sugar, a particular favorite of the young Highness. So it was unusual the treat stay untouched on the desk.  
Clearly the master was troubled, only to find out his suspicions had been correct when Aloise turned abruptly and blurted in his whiny fashion,

"Claude how are we supposed to get the idiot drug lord on our side?! It's a chore just talking to him, much less actually interacting and engaging in full conversation!"

'So that's what the little brat had been focusing on. Honestly why he would concentrate on something so trivial.' Was Claude's only thought as he waited for the young Highness to finish blurting out in such an unbecoming fashion, but very Aloise in all nature of the sort.

Aloise slowly simmered down from his tantrum when the object of his affection spoke, "My young Highness, all we must do is simply invite the Drug trafficker to the Trancy ball. We could even hold the ball in his Honor. The only way to get on the side of a Drug Lord such as him is to inflate his ego. Make him feel important and wanted. The Phantomhive boy only uses the esteemed man when he needs him, no more,  
no less."

Aloise gently thought on this fact as a slow smile tugged at the corner of his lips. Knowing full and well his Butler in black and gold was watching him. That smile turned into a full on laugh, high pitched and boistrous. The only laugh Aloise knew, and used because he liked the fact it irritated his stoic Butler.

Claude watch as the young Earl laugh and pranced around like the fairy he was. Disgusted he stood stoic waiting for an order, and more hopefully,  
the permission to leave. "Claude, i want this Manor spotless and ready for the Trancy Ball tonight." With his orders in mind he bowed and crossed his arm over his chest, "Yes, your Highness."

**A/N for those who are confused about what Sebastian says early on in the story, my editor and I are working on getting J. Michael Tatum to get a soundbite of this and any other lines we feel the readers would enjoy throughout the story. Sebastian's quote however, comes from the Muppets, so if further clarification is needed, please feel free to message and review the story :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N Alright readers, here's your next installment of smut and deliciousness XD I would like to make note, that my role has been switched with my editors, i.e. she is now the writer and I the editor. Thanks to my partner in crime Simi for letting me provide y'all with this and many more fantastic chapters. I do NOT own Black Butler or it's characters.**

Chapter 2

As Claude swiftly moved through the Manor cleaning and tidying up for the final touch, Aloise stood in the dining room with Hannah and the triplets.  
Feeling saucy and peevish, Aloise sat infront of the evening snack moving it around with his gold laden fork.

"Hannah, did you ever notice how rice is so pure white that nothing can stain it. The almost virgin canvas free of blemishes."

Hannah looked down her one good eye full of sorrow, and a mixture or regret and pain. She silently took the tongue lashing Aloise was giving her.  
In the back of her mind Hannah knew that Aloise was just taking advantage of her. But some where between that and her current train of thought she knew that she deserved it. And willingly took the punishment.

Aloise not hearing or seeing a response from the servent slowly tipped the plate onto the floor. Hannah immediatly dropped to her knees and started to clean the mess made by the small Earl. Aloise screamed as if he was being hurt and then smirked as Hannah looked up worried.

"Such a pitiful creature you are. Why does Claude even keep you around? Your useless and have no purpose."

Aloise started to give Hannah another round as Claude walks in, the cruel demeanor turning to one of sheer childish happiness. Jumping up he ran over to Claude and stood infront of him smiling and giggling, like a child who thought he deserved a treat for what he has done.

"Claude! Is everything ready for tonight?" He giggled softly and beemed.

Claude nodded as he watched the young Highness shine, "Yes my young Master. All the rooms have been polished and cleaned. The dining room is set and ready to be served. The ballroom spotless and the band poised for the crowd. Is there anything else I can do for you my young Master?"

Aloise smiled and danced around in circles. "Isn't that what makes a Trancy Butler. Making everything perfect for his Master."

Before Claude could speak Aloise went somber and spoke under his breath. "Eat shit."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()  
Meanwhile...

Sebastian watching his young Lord sit quietly in the carriage, faithful as always he was positioned across from him.  
A small smile tugged at the Butler's lips as he watched the young Earl stare aimlessly out the window. Knowing full well he was safe inside the carrige Sebastian decided to try and ease the Earl's surly mood.

"Young Master, I have a variety of tea waiting for you at the Manor upon the return, after your visit with Sir Arthur. There is a New Moon tea that was just delivered, your traditional Earl Grey, and a light citrus tea going by the name of Citrus Sunrise."

Ciel simply shrugged and continued to watch the city pass by the window, "Sebastian I dont care, im more concerned about this case.  
Its strange that after all this time somebody would try to recreate the Nightmare of London."

Sebastian lightly shifted in his seat and then decided to move next to his little Earl. Inching ever closer to Ciel as the carriage moved on.  
He knew the route well, he had time for what he was about to do. And also knowing that Ciel wouldn't cause a scene by jumping from the carriage,  
Sebastian leaned in a gave a low sultry, almost animalistic, growl into Ciel's ear as he spoke, "My my, the little kitten is feisty today isn't he?"

Ciel's face instantly flushed a briliant red as the tried not to visibly shiver at the older mans words and the feel of the warm breathe tickling his neck and ear. Squeezing himself against the door of the carriage more, trying to squeak away from Sebastian's over powering aura, he bit out a smart retort.

"Sebastian, if you bloody even think about starting that now, I swear.." His words abruptly cut off by the hot intensity that was Sebastian's lips against his own.  
Ciel tried his best to not immediately melt as a moan caught in his throat. Sebastian already knowing his little kitten would resist, quickly shut the carriage curtains with one hand the other easily moving the Earl into his lap, little legs straddled on either side of his larger ones facing him. Sebastian quickly locked both of Ciel's wrists in one of his large hands and held them above the Lord's head.

With a sly smirk Sebastian stared into the one deep, lipid pool of deep royal blue that was Ciel's uncovered eye and with his free hand slowly tugged at the ribbon tied around the kitten's neck dropping it to the floor of the carriage. The small boy snapping out of his momentary daze and glared at the Butler.

"What the hell are you doing Sebastian!?" Not a moment after the question left Ciel's lips did the answer come. Not in words but in one sensuous, languid movement from the Butler. A gentle lap of the hot tongue against cool porcelain flesh, a soft nip applied to the pulse rapidly fluttering under the Demons lips. Ciel didn't move, couldn't move, the Butler had him at such a vulnerable position. Sebastian pulled back slowly and licked his lips, still holding the small kittens paws above his head, he slowly, teasingly unbuttoned the top button, followed by the second, and then the third. The fabric easily falling to the sides, revealing a heaving chest and a collar bone, deliciously peeking from the tiny chest.

Before Ciel could again ask, he leaned in and licked from one end of the Earl's collar bone to the other. He faintly heard a mewl escape the boy's lips and looked up just enough to see the boy drop his head back and let his mouth hang open as a gentle pant escaped from the small, flushed red lips. Knowing this was not an open invitation to continue, but it also wasn't an order to stop, Sebastian once again moved closer to the boys small frame and trailed kisses from his neck to the center of the kittens heaving chest. Another mewl escaped and Sebastian physically shivered at the petite sound, the tiny noise sending a shock through his system and straight to his groin.

With out thinking and acting merely on his demon instinct Sebastian lifted his hips in an attempt to press his now growing member against the center heat of his kitten. This time a low and lustful moan escaped both of their lips, causing Sebastian to release the boys wrists in an effort to hold the tiny hips down against his own. Just as Sebastian went to once again thrust his large hips up against the boys heat the carriage stopped and he snapped to, not realizing how quickly time passed. Regretfully, but quickly straightening the young Lords clothes and return to the other side of the carriage he watched as Ciel physically fought with himself to regain his regal appearance before emerging from the carriage.

Looking at Sebastian with a deep scowl he nodded, the faithful Butler knowing that was Ciel's signal he was ready to exit the carriage. Opening the door and stepping out he duifully holds out a singal gloved hand for the Earl to grasp as he stepped from the much taller carriage. Shutting the door and stepping aside he watch as the scrumptious kitten walked past him and towards the direction of the head of Scottland Yard, Sir Arthur. The much older gentleman was hunched over a small cave created in the wall of an abandoned building's alley way. To familiar a site for Ciel, he walked over to the man, the older gentleman already standing and watching the young boy with a sneer a hatred and disgust.

"Phantomhive, your not needed here, we have London's finest looking into this case." He glowered down at the boy then flicked his gaze to the Butler in black behind him.

"Sir Arthur I am here by the Queen's request as always. It's hardly a manner of you needing me or not. Im here simply because the Queen wants me to take care of it."

Ciel smirked a cocky smile at the man and then walked past him to looked over the remains of the crime scene, it haveing been cleared of all its gruesome details. Pacing himself Ciel looked over the scene as he simultaniously calmed all of his nerves so flash backs of the gruesome crime from a month ago didn't intrude on his thoughts and mind.  
Sebastian close behind him also looking it over taking in the small details and also remembering the location for later knowledge.

Seeing all he needed, Ciel turned to Sir Arthur, who had already resigned to the Earl's presence and waited for the young boy to speak. The Butler standing by the young boy with a passive but calculating look to his abnormal crimson eyes.

"I've seen all I needed. Tell your men to continue the ivestigation as planned. I will take care of the rest.." He starts to saunter away before casual looking back over his shoulder, "And clean up the careless mistakes of your Gaurds." He turned to his Butler, "Sebastian, this is an order, make a list of suspects, and then report back to the Manor the moment you finish."

The Butler knealt to one knee infront of the boy and crossed his arm over his chest and bowed his head, "Yes, my Lord."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Aloise, poised graciously infront of his bed, looked over the various costumes Hannah had laid out for him to wear. Disgusted he threw his hands up in frustration turning quickly on his heal, in the same swift movement, his open palm met Hannah's unprepared cheek. A loud 'THWACK' echoed through the halls of the Manor, Hannah dropped to her knees quickly holding her cheek and looked at the floor shaking, like a small puppy, from the intensity of the hit.

"Do you honestly expect me to wear these?" His voice, only an octive short of yelling and the trembling maid, "Did you find these lying in the street?"

Disregarding the actual elegance and the immaculate condition of the clothes Aloise tossed them off his bed and onto the floor just as Claude entered. Giving a smart look to the maid on the floor, he spoke low, "You're in trouble now bitch."

**Well, Simi and I hope y'all enoyed this chapter, please check every Friday for the next installment. R&R Please, so that we may provide y'all with more deliciousness ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ciel sat at his desk, the empty tea cup sitting next to a plate littered with the remnants of his tart. Today Sebastian had provided him with a fruit tart, lined with orange marmalade, kiwi slices, a thin layer of sweet cream, then topped with a compote of strawberries and cherries. The tea that joined this tart was a sweet, citrus tea made from fresh orange peels.

Looking up from the list of suspects his Butler had provided him, he eyed the man in black carefully.  
Setting the paper aside, he folded his tiny hands and looked at his Butler. "Sebastian, this list is immaculate as always, but a few names are reoccurring from the old one. Speaking of which did you happen to find the old list?"

Sebastian bowed his head lightly and spoke, "No, my Lord, the case files and all evidence there in, has vanished from the records. But yes, you are correct, some of these name are from the old list. Those of which I can remember clearly."

Ciel rescanned the paper looking at the names, noticing one clearly out of place. "Sebastian, why is Madam Red's name on this list?"  
Sebastian knowing well that the woman in red no longer walked the earth simply replied, "It was just for classification purposes my Lord." Sebastian feeling his young Master's pain, though not displayed on the boys face, it was apparent. Madam Red, though being a criminal, was still the Earl's only remaining family. Or was before she was murdered herself, Sebastian knew the boy was fighting the pain as he looked up and spoke on a shaky but stern breath.

"Sebastian, full report on the people on this list. I need to know who is alive or dead, and their alibis."

"Richard Oswald Doctor of the Duke Of Bailey, dead. Madam Heaven worked at the royal london hospital, dead. William Sommerset Doctor to the earl of chambers, dead. Viscount Druitt our main suspect in the last case, is still a suspect. Unlikely, but i have included him just in case, but he is related to Aloise Trancy. A distant cousin from what i've heard. And as we well know, Madam Red, dead."

Ciel only paused a moment to take in the shocking news before realizing what Sebastian had said. "Wait, that idiot Viscount is the brats distant cousin?! All this time, and you didn't find that out in the previous investigation of him?! Sebastian you idiot!"

Little to Ciel's knowledge that Sebastian knew about the Viscount from the previous case. Thinking the information irrelevant and meaningless to the case as a whole he left it out. But he allowed his little Lord to rant about it, the flush that formed on his cheeks when he got excited was almost too much for Sebastian. The only other time that blush appeared is when his young Master wears those ever so delectable cat suits, the boy couldn't help but blush in them. They were skin tight and left little to the imagination,  
so Sebastian always had free range to look over to delicious boy.

Ciel fumed at the Butler eyeing his body like it was a piece of meat. He disregarded the irony of the situation knowing full well that the Demon devours his body almost every night in bed, and soon one day will devour his soul. Ciel felt his cheeks get hot when he noticed that his arousal from the thought of Sebastian devouring him was apparent through his shorts. Sebastian walked toward the young boy and picked him up like a child,

"Ill get you ready for tonight young Master." The bedroom door shut quietly as Sebastian laid Ciel on the bed and pulled out one of those dreaded catsuits. The last thing Ciel can fully remember from the rest of the evening was Sebastian putting him in the latex suit.

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()()()()()()()

Aloise Trancy, Earl of Trancy, Master of the Trancy household, and a thorn in every ones side. He stood at the corner of the ball room watching as his guests danced and frolicked. He kept a keen eye trained on his guest of honor, the prominent underground drug lord, as he sat on the other side of the ball room fondling the young woman with him. Aloise looked up at his Butler and smiled brightly at his accomplishment of getting the man here to his ball.

"Claude isn't it great!? I've got the one man here who could help me. He seems to be clueless about it, probably 'tests' his product more than his clients do im sure."

Claude only watched on giving the young Lord a nod with a fake smile plastered to his face, "You are very clever my young Master. Maybe you will get on his good side by nights end."

At that moment a knock was heard on the door, Claude dutifully walked over and opened already knowing who it was. An unmistakable aura mix with a sweet scent. The Phantomhives have arrived, perfect he purred under his breath as he opened the door greeting the two.

"Welcome to Trancy Manor, Mr. Phantomhive. We have been eagerly awaiting your arrival. Please come this way, all the guests are in the ball room."

Sebastian moved close behind his young Lord not letting the spider get his filthy hands on the Earl. Sebastian eyed the place taking in every detail and smell, the place was immaculate, interesting for a spider. As he and Ciel walked through the doors of the hall into the ball room Sebastian immediately noticed a few interesting characters. The Viscount was standing in a corner harassing a few women, Lau and Ran Mau were sitting on a place chair watching the festivities, a couple of men in suits rather than costumes stood near the mantle talking amongst themselves. Yes all very interesting characters indeed.  
A shriek broke Sebastian's train of thought ,

"Lau! What the bloody hell are you doing here?!" Ciel finally noticed the drug lord sitting in the chair against the wall.

Claude was behind them in a second bowing slightly, "Lau is our esteemed guest of honor tonight. The Trancy household would be most gracious if you refrained from making our guest uncomfortable."

Sebastian stepped between the spider and the Earl keeping Ciel close to him he leaned over and whispered softly, "My Lord if you wish I will take care of things, I just ask that you stay here near Lau and Ran Mau while I'm away."

Ciel nodded and stepped closer to the two grimacing at the thought of being so close to the man. That thought was interuppted by a more terrifying one as he saw Aloise walking towards him, an almost hungry gaze in his eyes. From what Ciel can make out the Earl had on a pair of tiny bat wings, apart from those the Earl looked to be dressed normally. The tiny shorts topped with a lace edged shirt and a vest, thigh high socks and knee high boots, his head surprisingly topped with an elegant top hat.  
The only thing Ciel could give him credit for was that all the colors matched and the hat was astonishing. It seemed that the other Earl had on a jacket at some point but he discarded it, the only evidence of such a garment was the slight ruffle in the shoulders of his other wise immaculate shirt. Before Ciel could react the boy was in front of him smiling brightly, and giggled obnoxiously as he moved around Ciel to stand by Lau.

"Ciel I know you have met my friend Lau, am I correct?"

Ciel stood shocked and speechless, but composed himself as best as he could, his Butler wasn't here to protect him if something happened so he had to play it cautiously.  
He simply nodded at the Earl and faked a smile tilting his head to the side almost teasing the boy.

"I didn't realize Lau had friends Aloise, I simply thought he made acquaintances that helped his business. Though I don't see how you could possibly help him, your just a chid. What good could you do for an already popular drug lord?"

Ciel stood there keeping his facade plastered to his face so Aloise couldn't tell how panicked he truly was that he may have pushed it a bit far.

A laugh was heard, "HAHAHA! Ciel how can you say that? Aren't you one of his business partners yourself? Yet you are only a child like me. A like question for you is how can you possibly boost this mans profits?"

"I dont help him, I simply speak with him when the need arises and I go my way. In exchange I let his business continue with out interruption from Scotland yard. I highly doubt you could call that a partnership. And I also doubt even if he and I did work together, it would be all that successful." He shot the man a quick glance, "He is a major pain to deal with on a rare basis, I couldn't imagine working with him on a daily basis."

Aloise looked slightly defeated but kept his smile in place as he watched the boy who kept a coy smile on his face. He could admit it to himself, but never to anyone else, that Ciel Phantomhive had an amazing poker face. Ciel could talk down a rabid dog without a single bead of sweat break on his flawless skin, he was sure of it. But outwardly Aloise had to keep his facade in place as he calculated what to say next. What he didn't expect was what came from the Earls lips next.

"So Aloise tell me, why are you holding such an extravagant ball in the honor of a man you wouldn't know if it wasn't for your connections to the underground? I mean isn't it a bit suspicious that a young Earl knows a man twice his age to begin with, that isn't family. For you that seems odd, unlike me who has a public appearance thanks to Funtom Company.  
I have to work with men much older than me on a daily basis, so for me appearance any where knowing men older than me isn't odd, but for you Aloise, it looks very suspicious. I would watch myself if I were you."

At that Ciel turned to walk away only to run into his Butler standing directly behind him. Ciel had to fight a sigh of relief as he looked up at the man. He always loved how tall Sebastian was compared to him, and how every time he got close an aura of protection surrounded him. The only thing that made it better was the smile Sebastian wore, it was one of kindness, but Ciel could see past that to the truth of the smile. It was that smile that always sent a shock through his body, a smile that simply relayed one message every time he looked at the Butler. The message permanently branded into Ciel's brain, 'I'm going to devour you.' It would be a frightening smile if he didn't know the underlying tone to that message.

Sebastian looked between the two boys before casting his gaze to the drug lord and his woman. "Young master, Elizabeth has arrived and was requesting you for a dance, I told her I would send you over immediately. Also, Mr. Trancy, a couple of men said that they were waiting for your presence. I suppose you should head over to keep the men happy. And to keep them from causing a scene. Don't you agree?"

With out waiting for an answer Sebastian ushered Ciel towards his betrothed noticing how his costume hugged him in all the right places. Today his little kitten wore a slim fitting pair of stockings that reach his thighs, topped with garters. The shorts he wore stretched as he walked giving Sebastian the most beautiful view of his young Lords ass. A shirt that hung loosely over his chest and a vest over that. You could almost say he looked like a pirate, but with out all the gold and fixings. He was simply dressed, a mixture of tan short, cream top, light blue vest and his pirates hat to match the color of blue. The boy looked stunning, and he only wished that the material over his plush rump would move so he could have a better look at it.

Lizzie stood against the wall waiting for Ciel, when she saw him she blushed and giggled. She smiled and hugged him, causing a gasp to escape from his lungs. Ciel could do nothing but smile at his betrothed and hug her back, "Hello Lizzie, how are you?"

"You called me Lizzie?!" A squeal escaped her as she disregarded his question and dragged him out to the dance floor. Ciel followed and then pulled her close and danced the waltz with her. To her it seemed flawless, it came easy to him like he was breathing, she couldn't believe how special she was to have him.

Ciel watched the smile play on her face, knowing she was thinking about him, he wondered if that smile would stay if she knew about his activities behind closed doors. Would she stay with him, would that smile stay? All these questions faded away when he caught a glimpse of Sebastian against the wall smiling at him. For a split second he forgot Sebastian owned his soul and that Lizzie would never get the chance to be with him like she wanted. His worries melted away at the knowledge that she would never find out about him and Sebastian.

As the song ended every one took their bow and then parted ways. Ciel bowed for his betrothed and then made his way over to his Butler. A playful smirk played on Sebastian's lips and Ciel could only imagine what was going through that demons head. "Sebastian I don't want to hear any lip from you. Keep it shut."

Sebastian could only nod as he motioned for his young Master to walk, "Your carriage is waiting out front my Lord."

Ciel was grateful to be going home and getting away from Aloise, that boy was just not right, and the idea of Lau being here as a guest of honor was really screwing with his head.

"Sebastian take me home im tired. I want a fresh cup of tea before bed, understood?" Ciel only glanced at the Butler before he started walking towards the front doors. Sebastian was there in a second holding open the door for him with a gracious smile and a hand crossed over his chest, "Yes, my Lord."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N Since I forgot to last time, I just want to point out that neither the writer nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters... That would be so sweet though XD Anyway, please to enjoy**

Chapter 4

Ciel patiently waited as Sebastian dressed him for bed, the usual long night shirt, dropping his eye patch on the nightstand next to his rings.  
He noticed Sebastian's smirk as he sat on the edge of the bed. He could only imagine what could be going through the Demon's head as he looked at him. A number of things flashed itself through Ciel's head, ranging from things Sebastian could be thinking about doing to him, to the things he wanted to be doing to Sebastian. He decided to lean back slightly on his hands and drag his toes along the Demons chest, he knew that would get Sebastian's attention, and that's exactly what he wanted.

Sebastian looked up just as Ciel perched his dainty foot on his shoulder. "Sebastian, where's my tea? I said I wanted tea waiting for me."

He smiled and nodded slightly lightly brushing his chin over the boys ankle, "Yes, my Lord. It is waiting for you just on the other side of the door. Would you like me to retrieve it for you?" He leaned into the pressure of the tiny foot sending Ciel's knee to be pushed into the air a bit more than it already was.

"Yes, Sebastian, I want my tea before bed." He pushed back against the Demons shoulder feeling the strain the butler gave against his foot. He enjoyed these games he played with Sebastian, he wanted to see if Sebastian would fight back, and never to let his master down, the demon always complied and fought back in a teasing manner.

Sebastian had not yet moved from his kneeling position on the floor as he carefully watched the young Lord. He waited to see if the boy would continue to play these games or if he would let Sebastian get up to go and get the tea. Sebastian tested his theory by leaning back into the tiny Lords foot letting his hand lightly brush up the other side of the kittens leg. A soft mewl escaped from the boy and Sebastian smirked knowing that sound meant the boy wasn't going to fight him. He continued letting his hand travel up until it reached the edge of the boys night shirt, with a quick look up to the kitten, he dragged his nails back down the porcelain leg hearing a sharp gasp. With a quick kiss to the ankle he stood and bowed, "Your tea sir will be in shortly." With that he walked out of the bedroom and disappeared behind the wall, he took only a moment to calm himself before walking back in pushing the cart.

"Sebastian what is on the menu for tea tonight?" Ciel had a bright flush to his face as he tried to seem in control. looking up at Sebastian he scowled and waited.

"Tonight is an Earl Grey tea, it is especially brewed so the drinker will have a well rested sleep. I figured after such a trying night a good night sleep could be helpful."

Setting the tea cup down on the nightstand he moved back to the side of the boy and waited. He anticipated the boy to fight him on the selection considering the previous action of the boy. To his surprise Ciel picked up the china and took a sip of the herb tea. With out a second thought the boy spoke,

"Sebastian what is on for tomorrow. I would like to get a head start and be prepared for tomorrows events."

"Well Sir, as I mentioned this morning, I rescheduled your Viola appointment to tomorrow. In the same your History lessons are also tomorrow. The rest of your day is free and you have no other appointments."

Ciel thought for a moment and took another sip of tea letting it calm him, "Cancel both, I have no time for either of those trivial things while the Queen's waiting to hear my report on the crimes. Until it is solved my days and nights are devoted to the Queen."

Sebastian knew the Earl was putting on a brave act to get his job done. But he couldn't help feeling the sense of dread and anger seeping from the boy. The idea that somebody was copying his late Aunt was truly plaguing the boy. He took the cup from the boy setting it aside, moving quicker than any human he sat on the bed and pulled the boy into his lap.

Ciel froze instantly before melting into the surprising warmth of the Demon, curling up and gripping the lapels of the Butlers tail coat. Closing his eyes he relaxed, not realizing how bad he was shaking. The strong arms of his Butler comforted him on a level he didn't think possible, after the loss of his mother, he hadn't experienced such comfort. With out thinking he slowly released the Demons lapels and leaned back, giving him a clear view of the Butler's face.

"Sebastian, why are you holding me like this. This is not wha.."

Sebastian stopped the Earl's words with a gentle ungloved finger to his lips. A smile spread over his face as he looked down at the trembling boy, the smile didn't quite touch his ears but it was bright enough that the curled up kitten on his lapped blushed.

"Ciel, don't fight me when I try to give you care and tenderness. I know you hate it, but please kitten, just enjoy it."

Shocked, Ciel could do nothing but stare at his Butler. Not only did Sebastian use his name, which was rare unless the Butler was serious, and the ridiculous nickname 'kitten' actually caused Ciel to stop and think. Sebastian was a Demon, incapable of feelings other than hunger, right? So why would he be so tender with a boy he could easily crush. Ciel thought hard, was it possible Sebastian actually felt something for him, other than just servitude and, well, hunger for his soul.

"Sebastian, I-I.." He couldn't finish the sentence, it was impossible. He COULDN'T finish the sentence.

That caused Sebastian to only soften his eyes and face even more as he watched the small boy look away with the brightest flush possible. Lightly gripping the boys chin he lifted that flushed face laying the most tender kiss a demon could manage, he was inhuman so it was possible for him to make it softer than a butterflies wings. He let the kiss linger only a moment before resting his forehead against Ciel's. With a gentle whisper, only audible for Ciel's ears Sebastian spoke.

"Ciel, my kitten, my reason for existing. I Love You."

The morning came quicker than Ciel wished. He wanted to stay in bed longer, it didn't help that Sebastian was holding him in place. But other than that it was the fact that last night Sebastian had confessed to Ciel, something he thought was virtually impossible. Was a Demon really capable of loving a human?  
Ciel tried moving but Sebastian held tight, it was unusual for the Butler to sleep longer than him. He looked over his shoulder only to see Sebastian's crimson eyes searing him. So that's why he felt like he was being watched, he was.

Sebastian gently let go of the smaller boy only to move above him, he looked down at the tender kitten and smiled. He gently laid a kiss to the boys lips before sitting up and fixing his lapels.

"How did you sleep kitten?" Sebastian waited patiently as Ciel rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Good and you?"

Sebastian simply shrugged and slipped off the bed, "I didn't sleep kitten, I watched you sleep all night. I wanted to make sure you didn't have any more nightmares."

Without a second thought Ciel launched himself at the Butler. He wrapped his arms around the man in front of him and planted a rough kiss on his lips. The force of the kiss caused them to fall back on the bed, Ciel worked his way to straddle Sebastian's narrow hips. Ciel broke the kiss only a second as he tried to unbutton the Demon's shirt. Finally seeing the soft, smooth skin, he lowered himself and kissed all over Sebastian's chest not missing a single inch. The small boy was testing his theory that Sebastian only toyed with him, not actually loving him.

Sebastian revelled in the fact that the object of his devoted affection was taking charge of their activities. It was always he who started and Ciel followed suit. Not once did the kitten take charge, so this was a rare and exquisite occasion. Sebastian let the boy control him, he typically let the boy ride him and he loved the feeling of his small hips on top of his larger ones. But this time it was different, Ciel actually forced himself on top of Sebastian, the knowledge weighed heavily on his heart. The feeling of soft, small lips on his chest assaulted Sebastian's senses sending jolts of pleasure through his body. The feeling was like none other, only the idea of Ciel raking his nails down his sides could beat this.

"Ciel, my love, what are you.." The words stopped in his throat as Ciel moved lower and unbuttoned his pants yanking them down with surprising force. Sebastian couldn't believe what was happening to him. Just as he thought it couldn't get any better, Ciel's nails made contact with his skin and a sharp yet erotic pain was forced onto Sebastian's sides. He reeled at the feeling and his member jerked at the sensation of Ciel assaulting him.

Ciel's mind raced as he watched Sebastian shiver and jerk to his every action, he was hoping that he did everything right. He's never done anything like this before, he always let Sebastian do the work. But in order to test if Sebastian truly loved him, Ciel HAD to do everything himself. If Sebastian never stopped him or tried to take over Ciel would know how true his love was.

"Sebastian, I dont want you to hold back. I want to know im doing it right.." Ciel bit his lip as he slowly dragged his finger tips down the Butler's stomach.

Looking up at his tiny love and the nervousness only made him love the boy more. The way Ciel bit his lip was the most adorable thing he had ever seen.  
All Sebastian could do was watch him, he couldn't speak if it saved his life. Sebastian unwillingly broke eye contact as he felt the cool, tiny hand of his lover gently gripping his member. Sebastian didn't think, he simply bucked his hips into Ciel's hand, wanting more contact from the boy. He tightly gripped the sheets above his head to keep from grabbing the boy, in fear of possibly hurting him.

Ciel slowly moved his small hand over Sebastian's crotch, noting every time the Demon's head was thrown back in ecstasy. He used those tiny signals as guidance, if the Butler reacted in such a fashion, he knew he was doing something right. Without warning Ciel slipped his hand beneath the white cotton of Sebastian's boxers as finally made unrestricted contact with the Butlers member. Not a moment after he did so, Sebastian bucked his hips roughly almost sending Ciel flying. He smiled knowing that was the right move and continued to stroke and rub the now hard cock.

Sebastian strained against his own strength as to not rip the bed to shreds. The kittens assault on his body was torture, he wanted him, all of him. Nothing between the two, that was Sebastian's true desire. The feeling of Ciel rubbing him cause a moan, low and animalistic, to escape from his lips. At that point he was no longer a mere butler, or a Demon, he was simply someone who wanted to feel ultimate pleasure from his lover. He couldn't hold back, not any more, he let go of the bed and dragged his nails down the boys thighs. He didn't draw blood, but the pressure caused welts to form immediately on the boys porcelain skin. The sound that come shortly after, a gently yet powerful moan, from the boy above him sent a wave of electricity through Sebastian's chest.

Ciel loved that Sebastian was finally acting on his desires, the knowledge that his own actions caused a powerful Demon to react, made him smile. He never knew how much power he held over the man, the thought of it caused his own member to match Sebastian's. His member hard and rigid, he removed his hand from Sebastian's pants and shifted. Sebastian immediately sat up, the exact thing Ciel wanted, this way he could easily grind against the man without straining. The feeling of Sebastian's stomach against his own, the closeness, made Ciel feel safe.

Sebastian looked deep into Ciel's eyes asking silent permission to act on his own accord. With a slight nod from his kitten, he slowly removed Ciel's night shirt,  
leaving him in nothing but small, white boxers. All that was left for Sebastian to remove before he could have Ciel how he wanted was the white cloth covering the most delicate part of his love. Gently hooking his thumbs in the waist band of the garment he looked at Ciel, slowly moving the material down as he did so. Not a word was spoken between the two, all Ciel did was lift himself so Sebastian could remove the garment completely.

The next few minutes were silent, only the sound of clothes hitting the floor could be heard. Finally Ciel sat atop Sebastian's hips, both of them bare of any clothing. Ciel rained kisses over Sebastian's neck, reveling in the moans and gasps that escaped from the Butler's lips. Ciel's question had been answered long ago,  
but he didn't want the answer to stop. The feeling of Sebastian gently stroking his sides and lightly dragging those sharp nails over his untouched back was enough to send Ciel over the edge.

Sebastian gently gripped the young kittens ass, the soft skin that lay beneath his hands was cool, he gently and cautiously spread the cheeks watching for any sign of fear from the boy. With no response and no sign of Ciel trying to stop him, Sebastian kissed the boy, the action relaxing the kitten even more. As Sebastian took extreme care of keeping the kiss gentle, he slowly pressed the head of his cock against the boys entrance. The excitement caused by the contact Sebastian had been wanting almost made him lose control. He restrained himself from just taking the boy immediately, he slowly added more pressure to the boy loving the way it felt.

Ciel tried his best not to panic as Sebastian large member prodded at his virgin opening. The feeling of the large head pressing against him sent a mixed feeling of pleasure and anxiety. The last time any one had ever touched him so intimately was a little over two months ago, but that was a very different time. He didn't want the contact, it was forced on him by a group of men, so to now let Sebastian to touch him was a daunting task on its own. But he trusted his Butler, no not his Butler,  
he trusted his lover, to take care of him. He trusted Sebastian to not harm him, and in that knowledge Ciel was calmed. But the feeling of pleasure only grew as the man bellow him added more pressure, his actions begging and pleading Ciel for entry.

Sebastian looked up just as he saw Ciel give a small nod, telling him it was okay to continue, "Go ahead, I trust you." Was all the left Ciel lips.

"Are you sure my love, we don't have to if you are unsure. I can wait." That last part left Sebastian's lips before he could stop it. He didn't want to wait. He didn't think he could wait any longer. But for his small kitten, he would manage with out argument.

"Sebastian, im sure, I trust you." A small grip was applied to the Demon's shoulders as a signal to continue with no more talk.

Just as Sebastian was about to sheath himself in the young Lords heat, a gentle yet forceful knock was heard on the door. Mei Rin's voice could be heard from the other side of the locked door, "I'm truly sorry to interrupt, yes I am, but the young Master has a visitor."

The news caused Sebastian and Ciel's heart to sink deeper than the depths of hell, "The young Lord will be down shortly to greet his guest. Escort them to the study to wait for him." Sebastian's voice was smooth and firm, as if nothing had happened. But as the words were spoken he looked deep into his lovers eyes, sorrow and wanton desire resided in his crimson eyes. Slowly he lifted Ciel off his lap and placed him on the bed.

"My Lord, shower quickly and I will be waiting to dress you for the day." With that Sebastian quickly dressed in his uniform, the suit free on any wrinkles or creases,  
denying any form of him having slept in it. Ciel made his way to the bathroom, a slump in his shoulders and a sulk in his voice.

"Alright Sebastian. Will you be here waiting once im done?" Sebastian simply nodded and bowed. He was no longer the man from the bed. He was back to being his Butler.

**A/N What a letdown right?! Not to worry, cause there's much more coming soon, so stay tuned, and as always R/R**


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N To those just joining us, shame on you for not reading the previous chapters. For the continuing readers, my writer and I are begging yall for some R/R. As always though, neither she nor I own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**

Chapter 5

Ciel stood silent as Sebastian dressed him, a pair of cerulean shorts that matched his dress jacket. A dainty silk shirt covered his tiny chest topped with a thin silk ribbon. His hair was brushed off to the side of his face, his black eye patch is the only streak of black to break the bluenettes hair. The man standing in front of him was somber saying nothing. Ciel hated the stagnant silence between them, when only an hour ago they had been so intamate. It irritated Ciel to no end that the man who stood in front of him now, was only a shell of the man who held him. The blackette was so tender with him, the caress of a Demons hand still lingered on Ciels face. It was hard for Ciel to fathom that everything that happened was being ignored, or if not ignored, it definitely wasn't being spoken about.

"Young Lord, your guest is waiting for you in the library. I will bring in your morning tea and a scone." The blackette took his bow and waited for the Lord to walk past him and into the hallway. Just as Ciel reached for the door that lead to the library Sebastian glanced quickly around the hallway making sure it was clear. He gently reached for Ciel's tiny hand and pulled the small boy into an embrace. He gently gripped the boys chin placing a light airy kiss to the boys lips before he let the boy go. "I will be back shortly my Lord."

Ciel recovered from the shock quickly, he has learned to recover from Sebastian antics. He opened the door and entered the library walking to the seats set up for the two. He saw that his guest had gotten restless and decided to stand by the window that looked out over the court yard. Ciel cautiously walked up and stood by the chair speaking, "I apologize for having kept you waiting. Please have a seat and we will discuss why you have decided to visit the Manor today." The man turned around and Ciel had to grip the chair to keep his shock in check.

The man that now stood before him was a business man he had seen at the Trancy ball. The man was young, mid to late twenties Ciel guessed. Dressed to the nines he was a sight to behold. "Oh, its no trouble at all my Lord. I was simply admiring how beautiful the grounds are in the early morning. My name is Vincent Garrison, I own the antique store on Kinsington. I came by because I over heard that a young Lord who lived in the country was the Mastermind behind the successful Funtom Company. I simply had to see for myself the genius behind the toys. I now understand why Funtom is so prosperous, only a child could understand what a child would want in a toy. Am I correct my Lord?"

Ciel sat and simply fiddle with the ring on his finger. The man was certainly chipper in the morning hours. But he had a spark about him that seemed familiar. So he decided that instead of judging the man he would actually try and enjoy his guest. "Yes, its true it takes the mind of one to know one. But the success of the company actually goes to my late father. He was the man who started the company, I just took it over. Please have a seat. My butler will be in shortly with refreshments."

Just as Vincent sat Sebastian walked in with a cart filled with tea and scones. The blackette was fabulous in the glow of the sun, Ciel wanted to say something about it but he thought against it. Wisely he just allowed Sebastian to go about his business of pouring the tea. "Today my Lord we have an Early morning tea that is perfect for the accompanimant of scones." He set the china on the table and then proceeded to stand by his Lords side. "Sebastian, I know this smell, is it Earl Grey?"

With a slight smile and a nod he replied, "You have the sense of a proper Lord. Yes it is Earl Grey." Ciel only smiled brightly, thankfully the smile was hidden behind the china. The smile was only meant for Sebastian to see, considering Sebastian is the one who caused it. He tenderly placed the cup onto the table and picked up the scone. "So, Mr. Garrison, what brings you to the Phantomhive Manor? Leisure, business? What exactly." Sebastian only stood there waiting for the mans answer. Standing how he was, behind Ciel, it gave the blackette an easy access to Ciels shoulder. He gently placed his hand upon the small shoulder and felt it tense under his fingers.

"Young Lord, I am only here to ask if you would like to stop by the shoppe. I think it would be a great investement to find inspiration from older toys and bring them back in the modern fashion you do. Im absolutely sure the children would enjoy it." Ciel thought for a moment, then turned to Sebastian, he was determined to control his lips and keep them in a scowl, but the moment the two made eye contact a smile spread over both faces. "Sebastian, locate this mans shoppe. I wish to visit when the chance comes about. I think Mr. Garrison is right about the modernized atinque toys."

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()() ()()()

Ciel stood within the library window watching the carriage that held his departing guest. He pondered why he even agreed to do business with the man. He works on his own. He typically doesn't have a partner, but there was something about the man that tugged at Ciel, urging him to accept the mans idea. He smirked and gave a small laugh, "Vincent Garrison, I am eager to see how well you play the game." Sebastian stood only inches away from his master and smiled, his young Lord enjoyed his games and this one would prove to be interesting.

Ciel walked the halls of his Manor almost aimlessly, he was to focused on the happenings of the night before. Did Sebastian really proclaim his love for him? Or was it just another way of Sebastian buttering him up, so that way when the time comes for his soul to be devoured by the Demon it would hurt less. Ciel couldn't wrap his mind around it. Was Sebastian serious? The memory of Sebastian voice speaking his name 'Ciel please'. Seabstian's voice rang through his head like church bells. It was beautiful, he had to get back to his bed chambers. That was the only place he could clearly think and hopefully be able to feel like Sebastian had truly meant what he said. He had to get back to his room, he just had to.

Sebastian walked from the kitchen, cleaning up the mess Bard had created of dinner, and noticed the Lord passing by. He only wondered as to why the Young Master was walking the halls alone, but the look in the boys eyes spoke it all to Sebastian. The boy was troubled by the case he was sure, that or the fact he now had a partner. Sebastian was shocked himself that the boy even accepted the offer. True it was only an offer to come by and look at the antiques. But the implication that his Master may gain inspiration was a large assumption by the man. But his Lord accepted it none the less. It troubled him, his Lord rarely ever takes so easily to people.

Ciel made it to his room and walked toward the bed, sitting on the edge he closed his eyes and tried to remember what happened the night before, and this morning. It proved a challenge, but soon he could almost smell his Butler. The thick scent of demon musk mixed with a slight hint of blood. The thought alone revolted Ciel, but the idea that it came from Sebastian was a heady notion, and Ciel grew to love that aroma. With his eyes closed he laid his hands on the bed to feel the cool sheets, those sheets held secrets, but right now all they carried for Ciel was the smell and memory of Sebastian. This close to the sheets he could really enjoy the scent, but it was to strong to be remnants. Opening his eyes Ciel was greeted with the sight of Sebastian standing in front of him holding a cup of tea and a fresh scone.

"My Lord, you never finished breakfast, so I thought to bring you a fresh scone and new tea. Please my Lord, eat, you need your strength to continue on with the case."  
Sebastian handed the cup to him setting the scone aside on the bedside table, he carefully watched as Ciel sipped from the cup. He wondered what the young Lord could be thinking about, Ciel had a far away look as he held the tea cup. "My Lord, will you be visiting Mr. Garr.." He was cut off by Ciel's outburst.

"Ciel, my name is Ciel. Please just call me Ciel, Sebastian please." Ciel looked up at the Butler with a look of fear and longing. Sebastian was surprised that the boy would ask such a request. The young Master has always required him to address the boy as Lord or Master. But never by his name, the only time Sebastian dared was the night before. But that was out of desperation, he was expecting a slap or something. But to his surprise the boy let it go, and now to be asked such a thing was odd.

"My Lord, are you sure? I wouldn't want to do anything against your requirements." Ciel was outraged at Sebastian's insubordination, "I said call me Ciel dammit!"

Sebastian was beyond flustered at the boys anger, he couldn't fathom why the boy would want such a thing. His thoughts were interuppted as Ciel continued, "Sebastian, why wont you just call me Ciel? Im practically begging you for it and you as my Butler you are supposed to obey me! So why wont you just do it?!" He practically on the verge of tears as he spoke to Sebastian. But he had to get his point across, and that point was not yet made. "You called me Ciel last night, why the bloody change? Why did you change?! I thought you said you loved me. I figured if you were honest you would continue with your games and pet names, but you stopped! Why Sebastian... WHY?!"

Sebastian fought the urge to capture the boy into an embrace that would shake the faith of any god or deity. But he wanted to see if Ciel would continue, he was hoping his lover would speak the words he longed to hear. Those words would also clarify his request to be called Ciel as well. But at the moment he was staring at a young boy trembling and terrified. Over what Sebastian didn't know but he was sure it would surface and show itself soon. At the rate Ciel was going he was sure it would.

"My Lord, please tell me why. I am only your humble Butler what more of me do you ask than to call you what is only proper for a Butler to call his Master?" Once again Ciel lashed out with angry words and tear filled screams, "Fuck you! Last night you said you loved me! What changed from then and now? But now your just me Butler?! So all you fucking did was use me then! Fuck you Sebastian! I thought I loved you just like you loved me. But I guess calling your Master by his name is just to hard for someone when they don't really love them." There! It surfaced, Sebastian, despite Ciel's hateful words, couldn't be happier that Ciel had finally said it. With quick speed and tender arms and words Sebastian scooped up the crying, trembling boy, and held him tight. He was afraid to let go of the boy for fear that if he did his love would slip away like dust.

Ciel couldn't stop the trembling of his body to save his life. He was angry with Sebastian, but he loved that the man he was with last night was back. The way the man before him was so tender, it made him want to curl up and never leave the embrace. Sebastian, his Sebastian, was there holding him and keeping his body still. Ciel all but cried in relief that he could again feel the strong arms of his lover. The scent of the Demon surrounded him and relaxed his frayed nerves, the anger he felt drained away as his tiny arms wrapped themselves around the older mans neck.

"Sebastian, please call me Ciel, I want to hear my name fall from your lips every chance possible." The larger man set him down on the bed and proceeded to sit in front of him. Nodding Sebastian took the tiny hand of his lover and smiled. "Of course my love. You are nothing if not my reason for existence. What more reason to do I need to call you by your name than that. Ciel, Ciel I love you, please never forget that as long as you can."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N We do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters**

Chapter 6

As Ciel woke from his sleep, Sebastian was pulling open the curtains to let in the early morning light. "Good Morning Ciel, I hope you slept well. You have a lot to do today." Ciel stretched and looked over at Sebastian, an uncontrolled smile spread across his face. Sebastian used his name, the feeling was amazing. Elated by the way it sounded he moved off his bed and walked over to his lover. "Sebastian, it is good to see you so early." Sebastian turned and looked down at the boy. "My lord you see me every morning. I always come to wake you. It is a job that has become a necessity for me to continue my day. It is no trouble at all."

Ciel moved closer to the blackette and smiled brighter, Sebastian was back to being his usual self around him. It felt so good, Ciel could all but weep in happiness. He settled for an embrace that he delivered to the much taller man. Wrapping his tiny arms around the mans waist he closed his eyes and let Sebastian envelope him in an equally tender and loving embrace. "Sebastian, say my name." The blackette smiled brightly at the tiny figure in his arms and gave a nod.

"Ciel, is there any thing you want from me besides morning tea and a scone?" With a slight turn of his head Ciel rested his chin on the mans chest looking up at him.  
His mismatched eyes staring directly into Sebastian's crimson ones. "Continue to say my name. No tea, no scone. Just my name. That's all I want." Looking to please his lover he knelt down onto one knee and took Ciel's hands into his larger ones, repeating continuously in soft gentle whispers, only a lover's voice could deliver, Ciel's name. "Ciel.. Ciel.. Ciel my lover. Ciel I love you. Ciel, make me the happiest Demon and love me forever. Ciel.. Ciel please. Ciel." At that Ciel launched himself at the man wrapping his arms around the Demon's neck and forcing a passionate kiss onto the mans lips.

Sebastian recovered instantly, catching himself from falling back onto the floor, he collected Ciel into his arms and picked him up. The immediate instinct to wrap his legs around Sebastian waist, Ciel held onto the man for dear life, continuing to force his lips upon the others. Sebastian gently placed his gloved hands on the boys ass holding him up, loving the force of the kiss Ciel forced onto him. Before Sebastian could do anything, Ciel tangled his one tiny into Sebastian's inky locks. The boy gripped and tugged at the hair trying to feel, taste, and nibble more of the mans lips. They tasted sweet, they tasted like Sebastian, they tasted like his lover.

Ciel's ankles locked behind Sebastian back, in doing so, the tiny night-shirt rode up to his hips. Sebastian's gloved hands were now free to feel and roam the boys ass. The soft, tender flesh felt so warm, Sebastian all but lost his mind at the feeling of it flexing and moving in his hands. Wanting to have all of the boy, he turned pinning the boys back against the wall and reluctantly pulled away from the kiss. "Ciel, my love, wait for just a second." Ciel let out a frustrated cry and pouted. Sebastian tried to not smile at the boys face, lifting his leg, he braced his knee on the wall securing his slender, muscular thigh against the boys most eager spot.

A small moan was heard from the boys lips when he felt the strong thigh between his own. Through half lidded eyes he watched Sebastian, the man who now held him up lifted one gloved hand to his lips. Gripping the middle finger tip of the glove with his teeth, Sebastian slipped off one glove. He repeated this action with the other gloved hand. The action caused Ciel to inhale sharply and chew on his lower lip. The man was sex, pure sex, and Ciel wanted all of it. "Sebastian, stop toying with me,  
I can not wait any longer. I refuse."

Sebastian dropped the gloves onto the floor and replaced his hands upon the boys ass once again holding him up. With Ciel still pinned to the wall, his night-shirt creeping up his slender hips with every new motion, Sebastian leaned forward. There's barely any breathing room between the two, their noses almost touching. Sebastian looked deep into Ciel's eyes, waiting to see the spark. Every time Sebastian moved close he noticed a spark of fear and deep lust flash in the boys eyes. He wanted to see it one more time before he made another move.

Breath shallow and heart racing Ciel pressed his back against the wall as tight as he could. He felt the cool, yet scorching hot finger tips of Sebastian's hand on his exposed bottom. The icy-hot touch always drove him wild, but this time was different, not only was Sebastian touching him. But he swore, he felt those tips massage and move ever so slightly with every breath. He focused on that feeling alone, and it sent a shiver through his body. With out a thought he let his head roll back against the wall as his mouth dropped open and a low, lusty moan escaped his tiny lips.

He lost control, the sound that came from the boys lips was his breaker. Knowing he caused that moan drove him crazy, it made him want to do more. Leaning forward he kissed Ciel's neck, the contact sent shocks through both of them. He felt Ciel shiver in his hands and it caused a shiver to go through his own body. The feeling made him tighten the grip on the boys ass. The soft flesh that fit so perfectly into his hands moved at his will. A barely audible whisper was heard from Sebastian's lips.

"Ciel..." Was all that was spoken as he pressed his hips against the kittens warm and vulnerable heat. Ciel gasped at the pressure and instinctively reached for his lover grabbing what he could of the man. At this moment it was Sebastian's silk, black hair, he gripped it in his tiny hands pulling the Demon closer. The sharp tug caused Sebastian to buck his hips against the boy. Another moan escaped his lovers lips, he slowly, gently, repeated the motion causing pants to start sounding from the boy.

The warm breath of his lover against his neck drove Sebastian insane. How could a small boy, so innocent, have this kind of effect on him? He roughly gripped Ciel's ass and spread the nubile cheeks apart. In one swift movement he ripped the cloth covering the boys heat and removed the long night shirt. The sudden removal of his shirt caused Ciel to gasp and instinctively cover himself. He was embarrassed and almost ashamed to be so exposed to Sebastian, the morning before aside. He felt vulnerable to the much stronger man. Panic started to set in, the memory and horror of the night he was kidnapped started flashing through his head.

Sebastian quickly noticed the boys sudden change in mood and demeanor, the last thing he wanted to do was scare his little lover. Wrapping his arms around the boy and completely shielding him from any terror, invisible or otherwise, he calmly spoke. "Ciel, relax, I promise I will take care of you. Nothing will hurt you as long as I'm around. I swear it." Ciel was frozen, fear gripped his limbs and terror clawed at his heart. He knew Sebastian wouldn't hurt him, he trusted the man before him with his life on a daily basis. Why, WHY was he so scared all of a sudden. He gripped Sebastian's strong arms and tried to relax, he matched his breathing with Sebastian's and finally was able to release his tight grip.

"Sebastian, I trust you." When Ciel spoke Sebastian leaned back looking directly at the trembling boy in his arms. "Ciel are you sure. I will stop and redress you if you so wish it. I would do anything for you my love." Shaking his head violently Ciel gripped the mans arms. The action was a sign for Sebastian to continue.

"Sebastian I'm begging you. Don't. Stop. If I am ever going to be with you like this, romantically... You are going to have to force it on me, other wise it will never happen." Ciel pleaded with his eyes and his grip for the man to understand. Sebastian searched the boys eyes, delving into the boys soul and heart. He wanted to please his Master. But more than that, he wanted to offer his Lover the experience of true happiness and ecstasy.

"Only if you are certain Ciel, I only want to do what is best for you. If forcing myself on you is what you want, you know what you have to do."

**A/N To our loyal readers, the writer is going a little bat shit without your reviews. She has threatened to go on permanent hiatus if there isn't a little quid pro quo between us. I'll post the next chapter tomorrow to give y'all some material.**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N So as promised, here is chapter 7, please let the writer know what you like or don't like about this or any chapter. As always, we do not own Kuroshitsuji or its characters.**

Chapter 7

Ciel's eyes widened, he wasn't expecting Sebastian to bring their situation to this kind of end. His heart raced, the thought of ordering Sebastian to fuck him was not as easy as it sounded. He was shy about the subject to begin with, but now he was being told to make the action an order. He tried focusing on the feeling that dwelled within him, it felt warm, it made his body tingle. That feeling made him smile, but even so, he couldn't imagine ordering his lover to violate his body.

"Sebastian, I.. I can't say that. I just can't."

Ciel was ashamed he couldn't even ask it of his lover. Even though he wanted it so bad, he could feel the ache for it grow inside him. Sebastian gently toyed with the flesh that lay bare in his hands. It was so soft and warm that it drove him crazy, the idea of it surrounding his member practically caused him to go over the edge. But with the restraint only a Demon of his caliber could grasp he forced the urge back and stared at Ciel, imploring him to take action.

"Ciel, my love, just remember what you have already done to me. The morning just past, and the acts that it holds secret, are what you should focus on. That power you felt, the power I know you possess, is what drives you. Feel that power, and just say it."

The tender words of Sebastian melted Ciel's heart and gave him the courage he lacked. With his lover holding him so tenderly, and the soft words that were spoken, Ciel inhaled slowly and then looked up to face the man who owned his heart and soul. With trembling lips and shaky hands, Ciel spoke the order as clearly as possible.

"Sebastian, this is an order... force yourself upon me and don't stop until I give in."

Sebastian had his order, he was to force himself onto his lover. It was a gruesome thought, but he knew the end result would be glorious. Pulling his kitten from the wall, he tossed the small boy onto the bed. Moving closer with each step he proceeded to remove every last bit of his iconic uniform. The trail of clothing that lead to the bed was crumpled and strewn about. He could clearly see the fear grow in Ciel's eyes as he moved above the boy, his own figure dwarfing the other. Bracing his hands on either side of the boys body he leaned down and gently laid a kiss upon the boys lips.

A whisper of a promise was spoken, "Ciel I swear to you, I will help you see how great this can be."

With that he lowered himself and kissed the hollow and sides of the boys neck. The actions settled the kittens nerves momentarily, he could feel the vibrations that came from the boy as he moaned and mewled with every kiss Sebastian delivered. The sound elated him, it drove him to continue the assault of his lips on the boys skin.  
He crawled his way down the tiny body, kissing and nipping the soft skin that lay beneath. The smell of Ciel's skin was like nothing else, the taste was even more so.

Ciel squirmed under Sebastian, the feeling of his lovers lips on his bare flesh was amazing. He closed his eyes and focused solely on the man pampering and loving his body. His head was laid back on the bed and he hadn't noticed that Sebastian was now at his hips. The sharp painful pleasure that was in the form of Sebastian's teeth biting the delicate skin of his hips caused a shock to shoot through his body. Lightly bucking his hips he silently begged for more, he needed to feel more, it made him feel alive.

The control it took for Sebastian to not immediately devour the boy was tremendous. He struggled with himself to stay steady and calm, he wanted his lover's first time to be one of slow pleasure. He wanted Ciel to remember this forever. He sat up slightly and gently lifted the boys dainty, porcelain leg. Holding the boys ankle in his hand, he kissed the side of it, he continued this pattern of kisses down the boys leg, stopping just as he reached the middle of the boys thigh. He pulled back and moved to the other leg, the same pattern repeated.

Ciel inhaled sharply when Sebastian's lips meet the inner side of his thigh. Pleasure coursed through him, and he calmed even more. The feather light touch of hair on his skin sent shivers up his body. Starting all the way from his toes to the tip of his head. What happened next shocked Ciel into reality and he moaned softly from the sensation of Sebastian's tongue sliding over his hip and up his stomach stopping at his chest. He tried to sit up only to be met by the forceful hand of Sebastian pushing him back onto the bed.

"Stay down Ciel, its much better that way." The blackette wore a smile that didn't quite reach his ears but it was tinged with lust. Ciel laid back as was commanded and continued to let the man pleasure him. Sebastian slowly leaned back down to the boys chest and teasingly dragged his tongue over the boys exposed nipple. The skin immediately reacted to the touch and hardened with each pass of his tongue. Knowing he has giving ample attention to one, he moved to the other and gave it the same treatment.

Ciel all but lost control, Sebastian was torturing his body, and it felt so good. Ciel's head rolled back on the bed causing his back to arch towards the man pleasing him. That action only caused the blackette to continue his torture, but this time, Sebastian lightly dragged his nails down the sensitive sides of his lover. A jolt was the response Ciel provided. His body jerked erratically and writhed beneath him, it was time, Sebastian had teased the boy long enough. He knew this because the younger males member was now firmly pressed against his stomach and it begged to be touched.

"Ciel, my darling, I'm going to start now. I hope you can handle it." He didn't give any time for a response to be said. In that moment he had moved off the bed and onto his knees. Roughly jerking the boy to the edge of the bed by his hips he positioned Ciel's legs over his shoulders. He followed that action with one even more surprising, with one quick yet gentle motion, he took the entire length of the boy into his mouth. The salty sweet taste that assaulted his tongue was heaven. He stayed like that for a bit, just taking in the feeling, he wanted it to last and be forever burned into his memory.

Ciel practically screamed as Sebastian sucked his hard member, the heat of his lovers mouth covering his most intimate of places caused a bright red to form over his face. How could he be letting Sebastian do this to him, that thought was soon erased as he felt his lovers tongue move and slide over the turgid flesh of his cock.  
How could he NOT let Sebastian do this to him, it felt so good. Ciel's head now thrashed about, moans and pants the only sound heard, his fist gripping handfuls of the bedding. He had completely lost all cohesive thought, one thing, and one thing alone occupied his mind, and it was all Sebastian. He bucked his hips and gripped at anything and everything within reach. From one moment to the next he didn't know if it was bedding, Sebastian, or his own skin that he gripped to for dear life.

Sebastian lightly bobbed his head, alternating from teasing the head with his tongue to completely sheathing the member. He looked up at Ciel, and to his delight the boy was enjoying himself. It gave him pleasure to see the boy struggle with where his hands should be. Taking only the shortest break his pulled back and licked his lips.

"Ciel baby, grip here. This will give you the ability to pull me closer." He leaned forward so the boy could take firm grip of the raven locks. He smiled as Ciel chose not to hesitate, the sharp tug that was delivered was enough for him to continue his work. Locking his arms around the boys waist, he licked and swirled his tongue around the head of the boys member. With each lick delivered, a tug was his response, along with a very lusty moan. Sebastian loved the sound, it drove him to please the boy more.

Ciel's mind reeled with the thought of Sebastian pleasuring him, he forcefully tugged on the locks of hair between his fingers. He wanted more, he needed to feel more of Sebastian. He lifted his head just enough to see Sebastian looking directly at him, worse, Sebastian stared at him and still continued to suck him. The man was pure talent and sex wrapped in a package of black, Ciel couldn't think of a better way to describe the man before him.

"Sebastian, more." That all Ciel could muster to say as the pleasure coursing through his body rose with each twist and lick of Sebastian's tongue. Giving a slight tug on Sebastian hair, he urged the man to continue his tongue torture. Looking to only please his kitten, he sheathed the boys length in his mouth completely. Knowing he could get the boy to scream in pleasure, he hollowed his cheeks creating a vacuum and sucked on his lovers cock faster. Just as he thought the new feeling caused the boys hips to buck and a scream to erupt from the boys lips.

Sebastian continued his relentless torture on the boy, he wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted. Looking up at the boy he stifled a chuckle and decided to moan against the boys cock instead as he watched the bluenettes head thrash around on the bed. The added vibrations caused Ciel to buck once more, letting out a moan that sent shivers over his entire body. He couldn't think, he tried speaking any words to Sebastian, that proved to be impossible. All that Ciel could muster in words was gibberish, incoherent sounds and mutterings of pleasure all mixed together.

"Sebastian.. I.. I can't!" Ciel gripped on the blackettes hair harder and let out a growl that shocked and aroused Sebastian. It was a heady sound coming from the boy, Sebastian LOVED it.

Sebastian pulled back briefly licking his lips slowly as he watched the boy thrash about on the bed. "Then don't my love." And with that, he knew how close his lover was to ultimate pleasure and went back to sucking and licking his lovers member. This time though he added moans every five seconds, sending vibrations through the boy and pushed himself further down onto the member. To his surprise this caused him to gag ever so slightly, the action made Sebastian's mouth tighten around his lovers cock adding pleasure to new extents.

Ciel lost his mind at the feeling of Sebastian gagging on his member, the sensation was foreign and new but god he loved it. With the moans adding to his torture he was soon finding himself on edge of orgasm and screamed for Sebastian to continue.

"Sebastian! Ah god dammit!"

Sebastian felt the member swell slightly against his tongue, that was it, he had successfully brought his lover to climax. With one last forceful suck and his nails scraping down the boys sides he forced Ciel into climax. Sebastian heard nothing but the pleasured screams from his lover and his name falling from the dainty lips.  
What happened next, Sebastian had dreamed of for so long and it was finally happening. Ciel released his load of salty, sweet manhood onto Sebastian's tongue and felt it explode against the blackettes cheeks.

Sebastian all but released his own load at the taste and feeling that now consumed his mouth. Not wanting to waste any of the sweet treat, he softly sucked all of it from the now slightly limp cock and cleaned every inch. Pulling back to a sight of his panting lover he swallowed the cream and licked his lips for one last fleeting taste.

"How was that baby? Did I successfully please you?" He moved off his knees and crawled up the smaller body to meet his lover face to face. The bright blush on Ciel's face and the hooded lids of his eyes was all the answer Sebastian needed. Yes, he had brought his partner to ultimate pleasure, and it showed all over the boys face.  
The heaving chest, weak limbs and flushed face broke Sebastian's control. Leaning down he roughly forced his lips onto the boys parted ones and kissed Ciel with more passion than ever before. He gave Ciel warning of his next action by licking the boys lower lip, Ciel naturally parted his lips more and Sebastian tongue slid past the small lips and brushed against the awaiting tongue of his partner. It was now a fight for dominance, The two lovers tangled their tongues for what seemed eternity to see who could gain control of the others.

Sebastian was the first to break the kiss, lifting up just enough for the tips of their noses to brush, he panted softly against the younger's wet lips. Both of their breathing was ragged and labored, a true sign of passion. Ciel was the first to speak, the voice was weak and small, but it was filled with passion, lust, and more importantly, utter and uncontrolled love for the man above him.

"Sebastian, I love you. Thank you, thank you." Ciel repeated those words over and over. He felt like if he didn't say them now it would never be said.


End file.
